Relax
by PenguinsWillReignSupreme
Summary: Hugo, Scorpius, Rose and one question: "What were you doing in my little brother's bedroom?"


"Oh, shit."

They were the first words out of my mouth as I, bleary-eyed and half asleep, watched my twenty-two year old sister fly out of my bedroom covering her eyes. Pushing the heavy duvet off my body, I grabbed the first pair of trousers I found on the floor, realising upon coming to button them that they most certainly were not my own unless I'd grown three inches overnight. Jamming the zip up as high as it would go, I stumbled through the items of clothing strewn over my floor to rush after her.

The rushing was unnecessary, however, as I found said sister staring blankly at the fireplace, rolling her wand between the palms of her hands.

"Rose?" I murmured, nervously flattening down the back of my hair. She said nothing but her gaze shifted a little which was enough to tell me that she wasn't too angry about it. "If you'd just…knocked…"

"Perhaps you should have locked the door," she retorted. She'd turned to look at me properly now. Her deep brown eyes looked me up and down, from my wild hair to my bare chest to my too short trousers then back to my sheepish face. Her scowl was so similar to our mother's that I almost grounded myself.

"We got…distracted," I explained with as little detail as possible. Unfortunately, for Rose it was still too much and she grimaced, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"I don't think I need to hear the details of my brother's sex life, especially not when it also involves my best friend."

She had her back to me, thankfully, because I had to shove my fist in my mouth to prevent the unavoidable laughter from escaping me. We were silent whilst she clunked around with three mugs. I leant on the worktop and watched her pour steaming water into them. She handed me mine without looking at me properly and turned back to the remaining two. I took a polite sip and grimaced. Rose had inherited her tea-making abilities from our father, i.e. she was completely hopeless. I might as well have been drinking milky water for all the good the tea had done.

"Hugo?"

I bit back the groan that was playing on my lips. I'd hoped I could get Rose out of the flat and snuggle back into bed in the next five minutes to avoid the inevitably awkward conversation that was about to ensue. Rose didn't waste a second, grabbing one of the remaining mugs, sloshing half of the tea over the kitchen floor in the process. She stormed into the living room and I followed like a lost lamb.

"Rose!"

I appeared around the corner and my heart leapt as my eyes fell on Scorpius, dressed only in a pair of boxers that might possibly have been mine. He looked like a unicorn caught in the eye of a hunter, unsure as to whether to run or stay and fight. Rose was giving him no option. She thrust the mug into his hands and he had to step backwards to avoid what was left in the mug from spilling over his feet with the force in which she had pushed it towards him.

"What are you – " he asked, glancing swiftly at me. I bit back the smile at the sight of his bleary-eyed confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she retorted, eyebrows raised. "_I _am here to remind my little brother that he has to be at Louis' birthday party tonight."

"There was no need – " I began but Rose shushed me and glared beadily at my boyfriend who was looking ridiculously uncomfortable. "Rose."

"I think the question that _really _needs answering is what you were doing in bed with my little brother."

I don't know how he didn't turn and run away then because Rose looked positively terrifying. She was the same height as him but seemed to tower over him. Her fists were clenching by her sides and her hair resembled an electrocuted fox tail. Channelling my inner Gryffindor, I stepped forward tentatively.

"Don't you think you're being a bit – "

"Shut up," she snapped, as though this involved me in no way.

I glowered at the back of her head. This was the exact reason why women did nothing for me. One minute she's laughing about it with me, the next she's ready to kill my boyfriend for laying his hands on her baby brother. I considered telling her it had been me that had thrust myself on him, not vice versa, but I was positive that was not going to help matters at all. Instead, I put my mug down and walked up to her.

"I'm twenty. I don't need you to –" I paused, completely lost by what word would best fit this situation, "- protect me, especially not from someone who you just referred to as your best friend."

She glanced between me, towering inches above her, and Scorpius, who was disguising his grin as a serious, caring face, and then back to me. I knew my smile was pulling on lips, my eyes dancing over her and before I could argue my case further, watched her leap at Scorpius, resulting in a lot more tea spillage and a look of complete bemusement plastered over his face.

"I'll see you at Nanna's tonight," she told me once she'd released him. I nodded firmly and with one last look between us, she grinned and Apparated away.

Scorpius and I stood in identical stupors for a moment.

"Any idea what the HELL that was about?" I asked, putting my mug down on the floor and wandering over to him. He mimicked me and shook his head.

"I don't get women."

"Well thank God for that," I murmured, slipping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer. He grinned up at me and wrapped his arms around my neck, bringing my head down for a kiss that made me blush a violent shade of scarlet at the thought of what my sister would say if she'd seen it. I tightened my grasp on him, wondering if it would be possible to stay like this forever, when he moaned and pulled away. I pouted up at him in a look I'd learned from the experts in the field (Victoire and Dominique – you've got to love them). His lips turned into a lopsided smile.

"I'm just wondering how inappropriate your trousers are for your cousin's birthday party, that's all," he noted. I glanced down, having completely forgotten about my more than unsuitable clothing, and laughed. We exchange identical wicked grins and he gave me a shove before racing for the bedroom. I regained my balance and thundered after him, grabbing his hand as I passed him and pulling him towards me with such force that we toppled over onto the bed. He landed most ungracefully on top of me, his fingers trailing down my chest.

"We'd better make the most of this whilst we can," he murmured, kissing down my neck. I squirmed under him.

"What do you mean?" I stammered, lacing my hands through his hair. He stopped, much to my dismay, and smirked.

"Well, once Rose gets home and tells your parents, do you think you're ever going to be able to have me over again?"

He laughed as my eyes flew wide open. I kicked the trousers off and grabbed some of my own clothes from the floor, gathering his up just as a loud 'crack' and the yell of, "HUGO WEASLEY!" screamed through the air. I winced and looked to Scorpius who seemed torn between horror and amusement. Then, he grabbed me and pulled me back onto the bed, my groan a mix of pain at the ungraceful landing and content at his hands in mine.

"What are you playing at?" I asked as he trailed kisses down my neck. He pulled away and grinned manically.

"Well, if we're going to get caught, we might as well do it properly."

I couldn't argue with his logic and found a grin creeping back across my face as his hands wound their way around my body. If Dad was going to kill me, at least I'd be dying happy.

* * *

**A/N: Everything you recognise belongs to JKR.**

**Written as a birthday present for the one and only Molly [SnitchSnatcher] at HPFF partly because she's wonderful and well, that's it, really. Happy Birthday, my dear. I know this is painfully bad but it's the best I could muster :P**


End file.
